


You're too good for me

by Bulle



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Caring Isak, Fluff, I guess it's a tiny bit angsty, Isak and Even love each other very much, Isak convince Even that he loves him, M/M, not much though so don't worry, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulle/pseuds/Bulle
Summary: "He's way too good for me"Aftertake on the Even clip, when he said Isak was too good for him.Aka. Isak tries to explain to Even how none of them is better than the other.





	You're too good for me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short one-shot, but I really hope you like I anyway.
> 
> Again, I apologise for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language.

> _He's way too good for me_

 

.

 

 

It was the day after Isak's birthday. Isak and Jonas walked along each other after school, back to the tram stop. They both ended early today but Magnus and Mahdi both had two more subjects to attend to.

"It was a lot of fun yesterday!" Jonas said referring to the birthday party there was set in the park. "Don't you think?"

"Yes, it was 100%. Thank you" Isak smiled back.

It was really a great birthday party they had thrown for him. The best actually. Isak hadn't expected anything really, at all, so it was a big deal to him. He had never really had any party thrown for him before, only when he was little and he's mum was doing much better. The boys from his class would come with him home after school for cake and to play, but that was a very normal thing when you were around 6-8 years old. It soon stopped though. He's mum slowly got worse and it became less normal to invite the whole class to your home, but only your own friends, which at that point only included Jonas and Eva.

His 18th birthday party was unbelievable. It was like a big picnic. With lots of outdoor blankets, games, food (including hotdogs, fruit, chocolate etc.), beer, music and all of his friends. _And oh yes present!_

"Oh yes of course, but it was all mostly Even" Jonas walked closer to Isak and bumped their shoulders together "he's really good" Jonas said and put his hand over Isak's shoulder and said "I'm glad you meet him" and then slide his hand down again.

Isak giggled and bumped their shoulders together again "me too".

They walked without saying anything for a while, before Jonas broke the silence.

"Hey, yesterday we all texted Even, like we had this group chat about the party, and he mentioned something about you being too good for him. I don't know what's that's about, but I just thought I should tell you" Jonas looked a bit nervous when it said it.

Isak didn't really know what to say to that. He knew Even could get insecure from time to time, but he truly didn't think that Even thought Isak was too good for him.

"Oh okay, yes thank you for saying so" Isak smiled at Jonas. "No problem" Jonas pointed down the street "I'm gonna turn here but see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes, of course"

They gave each other a bro-hug and Isak saluted.

The tram ride home, Isak couldn't think of anything else. Even thought Isak was too good for him. What kind of bullshit was that? Isak needed to talk to Even about it.

 

.

 

When Isak came home to their apartment, Even was sat at their little dinner table. He was on his computer, doing god's knows what.

"Halla Even" Isak said while walking over to Even.

"Ih, hi!" Even said happily with grappy hands and closed his computer. Isak giggle and walked into Even's embrace. Even now had both his hands on Isak's hips and Isak bent down placing both of his hands on Even's cheeks, interlocking their lips. They both signed into the kiss. When Isak pulled back, Even fast moved his hands to the back of Isak's neck and whispered "no, please more".

Isak rubbed their noses together and kissed Even one or two, three maybe five more times before he pulled away and saw a happy smile on Even's face.

Isak walked around the table, to sit on the chair on the other side.

"How was school?" Even asked.

Even had finished school last week, so he was mostly just home now or working. It was great and Even was really happy to finally have graduated.

"Nothing special" Isak answered. And before he knew it himself he said "expect Jonas told me something today" oops. Argh! He should have waiting a bit and debated with himself how to bring it up. Why did he never think before he spoke?

"Yes? What did he tell you?" Even asked, completely unaware of what Isak was referring to.

"Oh well, I, mmmh, he said something about you saying, yesterday, that you think I'm too good for you, is that true?"

Even looked shocked.

Okay, yes, Isak good job, bro!

Note to yourself: 

_Learn to think before your open your goddamn mouth!_

"Oh, I guess I might have said that" Even said now looking down at his own hands.

"Even, baby, you know that's far from the truth, right?"

Even just lifted his shoulder as in _mmh-I-don't-know_.

"Okay, well let me tell you then" Isak moved his hands so they covered Even's. That made Even look up.

"None of us are better than the other, okay? Yes, sometimes one of us might have done something special, so it feels like the other one is better, but all in all we're both good. I think, we're really good, actually.

I don't know why you think I'm better or whatever but now, I feel like I kinda have to prove to you, that you're better too. So, like before I met you, right, or even when I had met you, I was so deep in the closet and I was so scared of what other people would think of me, I guess I still am a bit but now I want to fight for who I am, for who we are.

You, Even, made me see I could be myself. I honestly think you were the first person, ever, I was completely myself in front of. Can you believe that?

And also if it wasn't for you I would probably still look down on my mum. I was such an idiot. I know my relationship with her still isn't the best, but I honestly think that comes from so many things. My childhood was something else, I can tell you that.

Basically Even, if I hadn't met you, I would probably still be in the kollektive with sleepless nights wondering, when life ever would get easier or if it even could"

Isak couldn't read Even's face. It looked like it was a mix between sad and happy.

"I, I just, Isak" Even was now looked Isak in the eyes "Isak, I love you so much and sometimes it's just really hard for me to understand how you ever could feel something close to the same as I do" now a tear fell down Even's cheek.

Isak stood up and walked over to Even. He moved Even's chair out a bit and sat himself on top of Even. Face to face. Forehead against forehead.

Isak's cupped Even's cheeks with his hands while he said "I love you too, so, so much. Please don't ever doubt my love for you Even"

They rapped their arms around each other and hugged for the longest time.

"Isak and Even in all infinity universes"

"In infinity time"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> What did you think? Was it any good or nah? (Wow did I just bring the "or nah" thing back? I apologise deeply) 
> 
> If you have any scenarios or ideas you would like me to write please leave a comment about that! I would love to hear your ideas for an future fic. 
> 
> Any feedback would be really great, as you might know I'm still new at this, so it would mean a lot to me. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading :)


End file.
